


我的多玛朋友——加雷马学生的自白

by Cranefeather



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather
Summary: 一个加雷马学生，与她的多玛朋友不得不告别了，帝国强迫多玛人必须返回故土，不得在都城居住。没有任何考据，只是纯借用游戏背景。





	我的多玛朋友——加雷马学生的自白

“……我必须走了。”晚桐眼睛微红地对我说，“昨天晚上，我住的房子被守卫敲门了。我被告知，我们多玛人……不可以在帝国都城停留，必须回到多玛去。”

我怔住了，不，这太可怕了。我立即紧紧地抱着我的朋友。这样，能在刺骨的寒风里给她温暖吗？

“没关系，安东尼娅，”她笑着挣开了我的拥抱，“我会没事的。等我回了多玛，我写信给你，画画给你！”

我望着我的朋友，渐渐地，眼睛变得酸涩，视线也模糊了。

 

晚桐是个很可爱的小姑娘。乌黑的头发垂到颈畔，黑色的眼珠永远那么灵动。当然，对很多加雷马人来说，多玛人长得太矮太瘦，而且技术落后、文化陈腐，是……低等的种族。可我喜欢她。

晚桐一家早就获得了加雷马公民权。她曾经对我说，在很多年前，多玛还没有被帝国占领的时候，她的爷爷和奶奶就因为仰慕加雷马帝国的顶尖魔导科技，到帝国最高等的学府求学，甚至还得到过当时的首席机械师的亲自指点。她的父亲，也是在帝国都城里出生的。爷爷奶奶和爸爸妈妈，后来都获得了加雷马的国籍。后来，他们一家返回多玛，致力于那里的建设。

说起这些事的时候，晚桐微笑着，只是有一点点落寞。

“爸爸说，那是很久以前的事了……那时大家还都算平等。那时候的帝国人，并不歧视我们多玛人。”她说，语气多少充满了遗憾。 

 

因为，二十几年前，事情全都变了。

加雷马出兵占领了多玛，将曾经独立的多玛划归帝国统治。多玛自此成为帝国一个行省。

当然，我们的历史课本另有一套说辞。我们加雷马的孩子，从小就被教导，多玛的土地丰饶，曾经是加雷马先人安居乐业的地方。后来，信奉蛮神的野蛮人占据了那块土地，并且不断召唤蛮神，污染我们的星球，消耗母水晶的力量。为了拯救我们的家园，我们，作为高等文明的继承者，有责任有义务管理那块土地，直到那里的人们彻底断绝蛮神信仰，接受我们的文明，这样才能让人类共同繁荣。

于是，许多加雷马人接受了这套说法。他们觉得，向落后的地区传播文明，没什么不好。

不过，我家里一点也不信这些。“其实就是侵略。”我妈妈曾经在家里这样议论过，“但侵略者，总要有一些美化自己侵略的说辞。”

 

我和晚桐，在我就读的中学里认识。她一个人，背着沉重的包裹，辗转几千星里，从多玛来这里学习。

“我喜欢画画，我将来想进入帝国大学艺术系深造。我很想和大家成为朋友。”那时，晚桐站在讲台前，白皙的脸颊因为羞涩而微微发红，用带着多玛口音的加雷马语自我介绍。

我别扭起来，悄悄地瞅了瞅周围的人们。同学们的神色并不自然，鼓掌声稀稀落落，他们似乎在怀疑她，戒备她，或者……蔑视她。

我立刻对老师说：“我可以和晚桐同桌吗？”

老师同意了。我对晚桐眨了眨眼，努力对她笑着。晚桐紧张的神色舒缓了一点，悄悄走到我座位旁边坐了下来。

后来，我们成了最好的朋友。在班里，我拍着桌子和那些嘲笑晚桐的人吵得面红耳赤，甚至跟那些讨厌的男孩子们挥舞拳头。只要我在，就不许班上的其他人欺负晚桐。

“爸爸说，加雷马有很多好人，我来之前还不敢相信，我怕大家欺负我。但，安东尼娅，你打消了我这种怀疑，你一定是我遇到的最好的加雷马人了！当然，还有莉薇娅、卢基乌斯和格奈乌斯，他们也很善良。莉薇娅还给我买过一杯热巧克力呢！”她曾经快乐地说。

是的，班里也有一些很好的同学，他们没有被那些坏风气影响。

 

可是多玛的情况并不乐观。

没有人愿意被外族奴役，多玛人也不会例外。不满、抗议、骚动甚至流血的冲突，从未断绝、此起彼伏。帝国对我们封锁了消息，很多年来，我一直以为那边平安无事。偶尔有消息透露出来时，帝国官方会宣布，那些多玛叛乱者是凶残邪恶的极端分子，他们伤害无辜的帝国居民，帝国必须对那些人施以严厉的惩罚。接下来，会是人们铺天盖地的痛骂，是帝国报纸对他们的口诛笔伐。

我耸了耸肩，看了看手里的一本《帝国经济周刊》，上面用沉重的语气报道，帝国自今年星一月至灵五月以来，恶性伤害无辜路人的案件，已发生了九起。

可是，犯罪的人都是帝国人——纯血统的加雷马人，他们并不会遭到那样严厉的声讨，帝国也不会宣布对那些人施加最严厉的惩罚。

如果那些恶性案件是多玛人做的……我想，帝国一定不会放过再次严厉镇压多玛的机会的。

歧视，区别对待……所以说得再怎么漂亮，什么共荣同富传播文明，多玛人也始终是被奴役的二等公民。不，他们很多人不是公民，帝国人只是把他们视为不开化的野蛮人。

 

晚桐悄悄地把多玛的事情讲给我听。那边换了总督，采取了更严厉的镇压措施。几十万无辜的多玛人被关进集中营，美其名曰，那是对野蛮的多玛人进行加雷马化的文明教育。于是，几十万的家庭，被生生拆散，孩子没了爸爸妈妈，老人没了儿女，丈夫无故失踪了妻子只能偷偷落泪…… 

晚桐说的事情，在历史老师那里得到了印证。她很善良，一向对晚桐很好，她也很同情多玛人的遭遇。历史老师说，她的亲戚在黄金港居住，带过来一些黄金港的报纸，她把那些报纸都拿给我看。那些内容，触目惊心：他们不许说多玛语，必须用加雷马语背诵皇帝陛下的箴言，他们不许信仰自己的宗教，总督对他们施加沉重劳役，甚至在没有法律审判的时候，多玛人就被帝国官员活活虐待致死……而那些官员，并不会因此被追究。

这些事情，帝国的报纸上从来不会提。

 

渐渐地，我意识到，帝国人对于那些被征服的行省，越来越仇视了。他们痛恨阿拉米格，痛恨多玛，痛恨其他行省……三只眼睛的加雷马人，把其他两只眼的种族，都视作低等人和潜在的叛乱者。

事实上，同情行省居民，对晚桐她们友好的人，才是少数。

周末放假回家的时候，我和表弟奥卢斯吵了一架。

奥卢斯在午餐上，慷慨激昂地发表他的演说：“我们帝国应该动员大批士兵，把多玛的叛乱者全都赶走，这才永远解决问题。他们不是整天骚动吗？那就把所有多玛人，还有所有阿拉米格人，都流放到极北的冰原上，看他们还会不会闹事？”

我吃惊地，睁大眼睛瞪着奥卢斯：“他们都是人，怎么能这么残暴地对待！”

“可这些叛乱者，残暴杀害我们加雷马人，是他们活该。”他说。

“如果我们帝国不去侵略占领别人，就没有这些事。”我说。

“那本来就是我们祖先繁衍生息过的地方，后来被那些野蛮人占据了。我们应该夺回来。再说，多玛和阿拉米格气候比我们更好，更适合繁衍，为了帝国利益，我们既然占领那些土地，就不该再退出来。”奥卢斯理直气壮。

“为了帝国利益，就可以不管无辜的人死活？就可以对一个种族施行灭绝式的政策？这样的帝国，真让我感到羞愧！”

“历史就是这样书写的。治理帝国就是要铁腕铁血，你们女人心肠软，根本不行。”

我恨恨地瞪着我的表弟，咬牙切齿，恨不得抡起拳头揍他。

奥卢斯其实是个认真的好孩子，对家人，对朋友，一直都很好。可我怎么也没想到，他已经被教育成了这样冷血无情的人。

我从来没这样厌倦过我曾经深深为之自豪的帝国。

 

今天，晚桐要被赶走了。帝国视所有的阿拉米格人和多玛人为潜在的敌人，一直以来，就对他们的身份严加盘查，而现在，甚至不允许他们住在都城里了。

我不知道，回到故乡的晚桐，会不会和她多玛的同胞一样，被无缘无故关进集中营，被总督当做奴隶，甚至……像最可怕的传说那样，被虐待致死？我害怕极了，泪水控制不住地滚落下来。

“我不会有事。”晚桐低声说，“只要……我们遵守帝国的法律，也不说任何反对帝国的话，就不会被关起来。何况，我还有公民权。即使是总督，也不会对我们家太过分的。”

可那些被关押的多玛人，未必就反对过帝国吧？我说。晚桐耸了耸肩，什么也没说。

我送她到飞空艇站，看着她登上前往帝国边境的飞空艇。她向我不停地挥着手，笑着。我们加雷马人从来不信仰神灵的，但现在，我只能向可能存在的神灵许愿，保佑晚桐一切都好。

 

晚桐离开后的一个星期，我收到了她的信。

信封里有一张单薄的信笺，以及一张画。她画了一幅素描自画像给我，上面的她，黑头发，亮晶晶的黑眼睛，笑眯眯的。

“安东尼娅，你好吗？我在多玛的学校上学了。这里只允许说帝国语，我其实很习惯，毕竟我在帝国都城上了很久的学。现在，校园里充满了多玛腔的加雷马话，听起来就像是，‘熬洒的次大炉’‘魔稻庄稼技术’什么的，简直太有意思啦！”

我又想哭了。现在，在他们自己的土地上，多玛人已经没有了说母语的自由。

也许有一天，多玛会被阳光照到，只是不知道那时候，晚桐以及我，还能不能看到。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇只是借用游戏背景，但文中的一些人与事，是真实的。  
> 比当时发在lofter上的版本又多了一点修改。  
> 


End file.
